


Because I love you

by Miizurichan



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Some humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bickering or arguing wasn't everyday business for Masrur and Sharrkan, but sometimes it happened. This time it was the day before Masrur left for a trip to Reim - a trip he was dreading. Will things work out when he gets back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. I know I'm exaggerating quite a bit in the start, but I played with an idea and went with it. This is not to shame on anyone who likes anything, okaay. 
> 
> This is also my first (possibly only?) Massharr fic, so their personalities are still a bit of a mystery to me. I always shipped SinJa but I've always been more drawn to MasSharr. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy regardless!

/ It was a sunny afternoon during the summer and all Masrur wanted was to sleep on the soft grass by the river. No such thing happened. “Hey, Masrur!” Looking toward the voice, he could see Sharrkan’s head peeking up from the tall grass as he made his way to him. 

He sighed softly and sat up, refusing to admit that he had missed Sharrkan’s company, as they had both been busy with training Alibaba and Morgiana. “What?” He looked at the other male that sat down beside him. The sun made his skin glow even more. 

“I was just wondering if you wanted to try something new. Just to spice up-” Sharrkan didn’t get to finish his sentence before Masrur stood up and kept his back to him. 

“No.” Masrur didn’t want to hear what it was, it probably had something to do with trying out sex with more people in it, or doing it somewhere it wasn’t supposed to be done, or even worse if Sharrkan wanted Masrur to hurt him while they were fucking. Masrur didn’t know, and he didn’t really want to find out either. He was already set on the worst-case scenario. His stubbornness usually made him end there.

“No? You didn’t even listen to what I was going to suggest!” Sharrkan stood up and tried to walk around Masrur to look at him, but the latter just turned his body the other way each time Sharrkan came close. “Come on, at least listen to the suggestion! I’m totally fine with it if you don’t want it just-” Sharrkan was once again cut off, but this time by a glare. 

“Whatever it is, I’ve done it already. You forget I was a slave and a gladiator and I had no control in my teens, even with being here.” Masrur glared at Sharrkan some more before he started walking away. 

Masrur did not want to hear this today, or any other day. He was uncomfortable enough with having to go to Reim in the morning along with Sinbad, Hinahoho and Spartos. Having Sharrkan clinging to him and asking him to spice up a relationship, which he believed was just fine the way it was, bugged him. 

It bugged him because there were many things Masrur would do for the people he considered family. Doing things he already knew he didn’t like, however, was not on that list. He had done enough of that in his lifetime. 

Masrur ignored Sharrkan’s calls of his name and walked back to the palace with quick steps. He didn’t want to deal with Sharrkan or anyone at the moment. 

He passed Hinahoho on the way into the palace, but he turned his head the other way and continued walking. Then he saw Ja’far on the other side of the corridor and his face settled in a scowl as he turned to take another route to his room. 

Ja’far was puzzled when he first saw Masrur coming into the corridor and he was about to call out to him when he noticed Masrur looking agitated before walking the other way.

He frowned and wondered what it could be until he saw Sharrkan come into the hallway. ‘Oh boy, this is not good.’ He thought and cleared his throat. “Sharrkan! There’s something I need you to help me with!” He waved Sharrkan over when the other male looked at him. 

Masrur flopped down on the bed when he got to his room and sighed. He knew Sharrkan probably didn’t mean anything bad by it, but today was a bad day for his mood. All he wanted was some peace and quiet before being thrown into a hassle of other Fanalis after being on a boat for way longer than he liked. 

He fell asleep quite quickly and slept through the rest of the afternoon and through the night. /

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was a presence beside his own. He rolled to his side and noticed Sharrkan, who was sleeping with his arms and his head on the bed. 

Masrur sighed and got up to lift the smaller male up on the bed. His face didn’t look relaxed and Masrur guessed that had something to do with yesterday. 

Looking down at him, he stroked a hand across his cheek and leaned down to kiss his forehead. He was pleased to see Sharrkan’s face ease out in a relaxed expression. 

He turned away from his dark skinned lover with a small smile playing on his lips. Masrur had always found Sharrkan mesmerizing when he was asleep. The way his hair would be all over the place was beautiful. The relaxed look his face would have, as his mouth was slightly open was beautiful. 

Masrur had no problem telling himself that he loved Sharrkan. What proved to be more difficult was saying it to Sharrkan’s face. Masrur had never been good with words. 

The situation he was in now didn’t make it easier either. He could either wake Sharrkan up and kiss him goodbye, or he could leave him be and deal with it when he came back. The latter part sounded more tempting. 

He wasn’t a bad person, but he didn’t like conflicts and Sharrkan could be terrifying when he was truly angry. 

Regardless, Masrur decided to leave Sharrkan to sleep. He was already feeling guilty for something he shouldn’t have needed to feel guilty for, so seeing Sharrkan before he left wouldn’t be a good idea. 

He dressed and had the gold armour under his arm as he walked down to the dining area. When he came there, he wasn’t surprised to see that Ja’far was there already. 

Masrur sat down without saying anything and ate quickly. He could feel Ja’far’s stare on himself, and he didn’t feel like talking. 

When he was finished eating, he took the armour under his arm again and hurried off toward the docks to help them load the ship. He needed something to do to keep his mind off things. 

An hour later, everyone was gathered by the large ship to see them off. Masrur stood waiting on the ship while fastening his armour. He had his gaze turned away from Sharrkan, whom was frowning at him. 

He didn’t like the look on his face at all, but there was no helping it at this point. Masrur turned around and walked to the other side of the ship without looking back. He felt truly awful for doing that. 

\-------------- 

It was almost midnight when the ship came back to Sindria the following week. The ship was emptied quite quickly, thanks to Masrur and Hinahoho running back and forth with things. Spartos and Sinbad could only watch while they were at it. 

When it was finished, they all walked toward the feast that was prepared for their return. Spartos went off to sit down and get his ear talked off by Pisti while Hinahoho went to say hello to his children. 

When they reached the outdoor dining area by the palace, Ja’far was there waiting for them. “Masrur, you should probably take off-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence before Sharrkan had dashed between him and Sinbad to crash painfully into Masrur’s chest. 

Hadn’t it been for Masrur’s reflexes, Sharrkan could have gotten a concussion from coming at him that fast. “Sharrkan.” Ja’far scowled and was about to say something more, but he was dragged away by Sinbad. 

Masrur still hadn’t said anything, but he took a step back to remove his armour. He was about to hand it to one of the passing house cleaners when it was snatched from his hands. Looking to his side, he noticed Morgiana. 

She gave him a blank stare before she dashed off again. He had no idea what that was about. 

“Heeey, don’t ignore me.” Sharrkan jumped up and locked his feet around Masrur’s hips and his arms around his neck. His face was flushed very lightly, but it was hard to see under his dark skin. 

“I’m not ignoring you.” Masrur moved his hands to cup Sharrkan’s bum to hold him up. “And you are drunk.” He looked at Sharrkan who pouted. “I’m not drunk. Moreover, I’ve been without you for a whole week! I missed you so much. I’m still upset, but you’re probably also upset.” Sharrkan sighed and leaned his head to Masrur’s shoulder. 

Masrur sat down by the end of the table and reached for some food while having Sharrkan on his lap. “Not really. I just don’t want to do it.” Masrur looked at Sharrkan while he bit into the food he had picked with a calm stare. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. 

Sharrkan leaned against him and sighed softly. “I’m not going to push it, though you didn’t listen to what I wanted to say.” He pouted a bit and looked up at the Fanalis to find him staring at him with a somewhat worried expression. Sharrkan instantly knew what that look meant. 

“I didn’t do anything with anyone! Mas, I swear I’d never do that to you ever.” Sharrkan locked his feet harder around Masrur’s waist and leaned in to kiss him. He could deal with the taste of meat on Masrur’s lips. “Never ever would I stoop that low.” His voice was lowered into a murmur and he kept pressing kisses to Masrur’s face. 

“I know that.” Masrur didn’t move his face, but he kept his eyes closed and kissed back whenever Sharrkan hit his lips while on his kissing frenzy. Colour rose to his cheeks from feeling everyone’s eyes on them. “Sharrkan.” He had hoped to calm the dark skinned male down, but it didn’t work. 

He heard a throat clear in the distance. “You should just take him to your chambers, Masrur.” Sinbad laughed, but it was Ja’far who had cleared his throat. "He's not going to stop any time soon, he’s going to end up riding-” Yamraiha was cut off by Alibaba spluttering out his drink across the table as he had almost choked on it. “Please don’t say things like that! There’s no way Sharrkan would do that!” Alibaba’s face was as red as the tomatoes on the table. He never got used to this kind of talk. 

“He would.” Sinbad laughed, Ja’far wrinkled his nose, Pisti grinned and Yamraiha shook her head. This caused Sharrkan to turn his head. “I would not! I have some self-respect! And like you’re one to talk, Yamraiha!” Sharrkan puffed out his chest and was about to leap over the table, but he was held back by Masrur. “Let me go!” He pouted, but Masrur didn’t budge, instead he stood up. 

“I’ll do that.” He nodded to Sinbad and threw Sharrkan over his shoulder before walking off. “Hey, Mas, put me down. I can walk!” He pouted and wiggled but Masrur just sighed and continued walking. 

Sharrkan wasn’t put down until they reached Masrur’s bedchambers. He ‘oof’ed and looked at Masrur who flopped down on the bed beside him.

“Just how much did you drink?” Masrur turned his head to look at Sharrkan. “Hmm…” Sharrkan pursed his lips as he thought. “Four half full glasses, I think. I drank them quickly, though, so it all went to my head” Sharrkan stretched his arms over his head before moving to straddle Masrur’s hips with a grin on his lips. 

Masrur didn’t look very amused, but it made Sharrkan laugh. “I’m not too drunk; Mas~ just let me handle all the work.” Sharrkan grinned and leaned down to kiss Masrur softly before sitting back up. He raised his hips to pull on Masrur’s clothes. 

When he had pulled the fabric up Masrur’s legs and to his hips, he stopped and looked at him. Upon seeing Masrur’s unamused expression, Sharrkan pouted. “Do you still doubt-” He’s cut off by Masrur. “No.” He shakes his head and moves to remove the bracelets on his wrists. 

“Don’t feel like being… ridden.” He leans back on his elbows and draws his knees up so that Sharrkan falls forward. Sharrkan didn’t expect the movement and Masrur takes advantage of his bewilderment and flips them over. “Mas-” Sharrkan’s landing is soft, thanks to the pillows. Masrur just shakes his head again. He mumbles something incoherent and moves to remove Sharrkan’s clothes. 

Sharrkan looks confused, his forehead his wrinkled and so is his nose. “Masrur, what did you say?” He reaches down to stroke his hands through Masrur’s short, red hair. “Nothing.” He doesn’t look at Sharrkan’s face, but Sharrkan can tell he’s lying by the way the side of his mouth twitches lightly. 

He doesn’t believe it, it’s a blatant lie. “Come on, Mas. You know you’re awful at lying.” He moves his hands to pull gently on Masrur’s cheeks, but Masrur takes him by surprise when he turns his head and takes two of Sharrkan’s fingers into his mouth. He runs his tongue over the pads of Sharrkan’s fingers before he pulls his head back. Before he removes the fingers completely from his mouth, he nips on Sharrkan’s fingertips. 

Breathing out slowly, Sharrkan lets both his arms fall to the bed, but he instantly tangles them in the sheets. He had always had somewhat sensitive fingers, especially when it came to Masrur being the cause. 

Masrur is looking at him and Sharrkan almost thinks he’s going to ask something until Masrur continues undoing his robes until he’s fully exposed. Sharrkan has never been embarrassed or ashamed over his own body, but there’s something about the way Masrur looks at him. Something about the way Masrur eyes him that makes his skin tingle and his breath hitch. 

He can’t explain why, but Masrur’s stares have always done this to him. The few times Masrur came to watch him train Alibaba, it’s the same. The same tingling feeling, the same flutter of his heartbeat. It’s weird. 

Masrur looks at him again, then he strokes his hands slowly up Sharrkan’s hips and sides. Sharrkan shivers lightly and catches Masrur’s hands to entwine their fingers. 

A hint of a smile spreads on Masrur’s face and he leans down to kiss a path from Sharrkan’s chest and to his belly button. Masrur knows, how Sharrkan’s belly button is, and he loves taking advantage of it. 

It’s custom for the females of Heliohapt to cover their belly buttons, but it’s a custom that tends to be done by the males as well. Sharrkan is one of those. He doesn’t like having it exposed. Masrur always found that just fine, it didn’t make much of a difference to him. Well, until he found out the other reason why at least. 

Sharrkan’s belly button is sensitive, not extremely sensitive, but quite sensitive. Masrur really enjoys the sounds he makes. He leans down and kisses his belly button, effectively drawing a small moan from him. “Masrur…” Sharrkan has his eyes closed and squeezes Masrur’s hands. 

It’s enough encouragement for Masrur to continue kissing and licking on his belly button. He keeps his hands on the insides of Sharrkan’s thighs and he can feel them quiver lightly beneath his touch. It pleases Masrur greatly to be able to bring this much pleasure to Sharrkan. 

Before long, Sharrkan’s hands have left his and are back on his head and although his nails are short, he can still feel them against his scalp. “Mas – Masrur please.” Sharrkan isn’t sure what he’s asking for, but that’s okay, Masrur understands anyway. His skin feels like it’s on fire. 

Masrur looks up at Sharrkan’s flushed face as he trails his kisses lower, raises Sharrkan’s spread legs onto his shoulders and leans down to give the head of his dick a slow lick. 

He’s not particularly fond of doing this, not because of his non-existent gag reflex, but because he sometimes fears the back part of his piercing might hurt Sharrkan. If Sharrkan somehow manages to stay still, Masrur figures it’ll be just fine. 

Sharrkan threads his fingers through Masrur’s hair and moans when Masrur gives the head of his dick a slow and somewhat hard suck. He tries to avoid bucking his hips, but he can’t help it. Masrur’s mouth feels too good. 

“Masrur, can I… can I…” Sharrkan can’t find the right words and with Masrur continuing to suck on the head, he had no chance of finding the words. Once again, Masrur understood his request, if the nodding of his head was anything to go by. 

Sharrkan breathes out a shaky breath and moves his arms back so he can rest on his elbows. His feet cross around Masrur’s head loosely. He locks eyes with Masrur as he starts slowly moving his hips, watching dick disappear deeper into Masrur’s mouth. Masrur’s eyes close and Sharrkan can’t help but bite his lip at the sight of Masrur’s face like that. The black markings around his eyes leave a beautiful contrast on his face. 

As Sharrkan thrusts his hips, Masrur keeps sucking and licking on his dick. Their hands are linked again. Sharrkan feels too much pleasure spark up his spine; he can’t keep his head up anymore. Moans are spilling out of his mouth and the muscles of his abdomen loosen and tighten each time he thrusts his hips up and down.

He doesn’t need to thrust his hips fast or hard to get close to the edge. Masrur hollowing his cheeks and sucking harder when he goes up is enough. Sharrkan turns his head to the side, hoping to muffle his loud moans a little bit, but it doesn’t work. 

He’s so on the edge that his moans sound more and more like heavy breathing and he knows Masrur can tell. Sharrkan bites down lightly on his lip as Masrur takes him all the way down, then pulls back up, sucks on the head, then deep throats again. The stimuli is too much for Sharrkan, who arches his back and throws his head back with a call of Masrur’s name. 

Masrur pulls his mouth off just in time, and tilts his head up a little as he strokes Sharrkan through his orgasm. Cum splatters across his neck and collarbones, but Masrur doesn’t mind it that much. He listens to Sharrkan’s breathing slow down and to his heartbeat decreasing. 

If Masrur was going to be completely honest, he though Sharrkan looked exhausted. His eyes were closed and his brows are furrowed. Masrur frowned a bit and lean over Sharrkan. There was mild concern evident on his features. 

“Sharrkan, are you ok?” Masrur watches as Sharrkan opens his eyes slowly and laugh quietly. “I’m fine. Just a bit taken off guard by it is all.” Sharrkan looks at him, or rather, at the mess on his neck and collarbones. “Sorry.” He looks sheepish and moves to pick up the closest piece of cloth to dry the mess off Masrur. “Nothing to be sorry for.” 

Masrur looks at him, then lays down with his head on his chest and an arm over his waist. He feels the vibrations of Sharrkan’s chuckle from his chest. “If you say so, Mas.” Masrur can almost tell Sharrkan is smiling, though he can’t see it. 

Sharrkan moved to pull the sheets over them. Masrur was heavy, there was no denying that, but it was a welcome heaviness on his chest. After all, Masrur usually wasn’t the one to initiate cuddles. 

Sharrkan was aware they needed to talk about a thing or two, but it could wait. He could tell the trip to Reim had been hard on Masrur and it was late after all. 

The silence that fell over Masrur’s chambers was light, easy and comfortable. Masrur knew Sharrkan was still awake when he fell asleep, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

The argument with Sharrkan and the trip had taken a toll on him. Well, an emotional toll on him. He wasn’t used to that. He was only used to the physical toll things took on him, like Bararaq Kauza. 

It was a completely new thing to Masrur and it left him drained. He was very thankful for Sharrkan being this understanding about it. Because he loved Sharrkan a lot. He had been dragged into many things, even in Sindria, but it was different with Sharrkan. 

Although he knew Sharrkan would never stop admiring the women of Sindria, he knew Sharrkan wouldn’t stray. Much like Sinbad would never stray from Ja’far. 

Sharrkan looked up at the ceiling, his eyes were open and he could tell Masrur was asleep. His breathing was almost inaudible when he was asleep. 

Sharrkan could remember every part of his life. All the way from the few years he lived in Heliohapt and to this point. He remembered meeting Masrur for the first time, remembered how it was growing up with him. He almost wanted to laugh at all the memories, especially the ones where he desperately tried to get Masrur to practise swordfighting with him. Masrur always refused. 

Unable to understand just why, Sharrkan had turned to Ja’far for answers. That’s when he got to know just how things was for Masrur. Swordfighting reminded him of his days as a gladiator, which apparently hadn’t been happy days. 

Another thing Sharrkan could clearly remember, was the moment he knew he was in love with Masrur. He had been sixteen back then, so Masrur was fifteen. They had been separated for some time because it was the ‘brooding teenage years of a Fanalis’. Well, Ja’far figured it would be better for Sharrkan to stay away, as Masrur could lash out without realizing his strength. 

Sharrkan was quick not to give a shit about it though. He had wandered into the forest where Masrur usually slept. When he found Masrur, he could tell how much he had changed in the mere five months Sharrkan hadn’t seen him. He was sure he was at least ten centimeters taller and a lot heavier. It had taken Sharrkan completely off guard. Everything he hoped to say, to ask about had died on his tongue. 

Not one for love at first sight, Sharrkan hadn’t believed it at first. He couldn’t believe he had actually fallen for such a quiet brute, as he had said back then. Now was a different thing though. He knew his crushing on Masrur started before, but it went so slowly that Sharrkan barely noticed it until it was smacked in his face. 

Thinking back on it, Sharrkan figured he was a bit of an idiot. He made a fool out of himself around Masrur half the time, then blamed it on the Fanalis himself. 

Sharrkan shook his head lightly and looked down at Masrur’s sleeping form. Yes, he definitely loved Masrur. Even the annoyingly stubborn part of him. Even the part that wouldn’t listen. And because he loved Masrur, he could the little thing he wanted to do a secret for now. 

He did look forward to seeing Masrur’s reaction when he would tell him though. He was sure it would come as a surprise. For now, he just wanted to enjoy the peace he had with Masrur – and cherish him while he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> This plot is a complete mess, I got too many ideas and too many feels for this ship. Oh well, too late now.


End file.
